


A Million Unspoken Words

by Wayward_Enigma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Love Confessions, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Enigma/pseuds/Wayward_Enigma
Summary: A single moment.Calcifer Skullby-> A skeleton/ fire elemtnal hybrid. He's in disguise as a regular skeleton to attend the event. He's a business only sort of guy. King of the underground market and big shot criminal boss.Riff Fontesca-> A skeleton/human hybird who is hiding her human side by appearing to be a regular skeleton. Car thief, supplier to CalciferFor almost a decade they have flirted and danced around feelings locked behind a professional front, and this, was their moment.Based on an RP I did with my friend, I don't take full credit. <3





	A Million Unspoken Words

The dance floor was rather full of people and monsters alike. It was the grand opening of the biggest casino in town, and only the best of the best were allowed here tonight. This place had every sort of game a soul could ask for, from slots to tables, each floor more luxurious and extravagant than the last. The walls still vaguely smelling of fresh paint and every seat having that lingering scent of packing the plastic. Tonight, it was free food and drinks to celebrate, and Calcifer was taking full advantage of that.

He leaned his head back, downing his third drink. His night had been so good until he’d seen Riff. In her fantastic dress, the way it perfectly hugged her bones. That flirty smile and her hair even had the tiniest little curl on the end. No one else might have noticed such a detail, but for a man who had loved her for nearly a decade from afar, it wasn’t lost on him. But she wasn’t alone at this soiree, she had been on the arm of another man. And a fucking cop at that. Calcifer clenched his glass, tapping the marble countertop and getting the attention of the bartender. “Another.”, he said in a grumbled voice. Behind him was the sound of high heels on the tiled floor, but he didn’t even turn to look. The one woman he was interested in was probably three floors down, hanging on that man’s arm.

“You know”, Riff said as she slides into the empty stool beside Calcifer. Ge froze, his soul clenching sharply. He had wanted to avoid her the rest of the night. And yet here he was. He didn’t look at her, just stared down as the bartender slide another drink in front of him. She continued, “I can't help but wonder if you’re as good a dancer as you are a businessman.”, she said with a slightly hushed tone.

 

“Dancing?”, Calfifer said back a slight interest to his voice, “Yeah, I can dance. I use to be good. My mother was a professional dancer before she had bone cancer.”, he said in a more hushed tone. Being the king of the underground market came with a lot of perks, power, money, influence. But it stripped him away of his freedoms. He hadn’t visited his mother’s grave personally in almost 6 years, it was too dangerous. Even now he couldn’t be in his true form, he was using a magical item to kame himself look like an entirely different skeleton. No flames, no signature dark shades, just an average skeleton no one would think twice to look at in passing.

Riff looked over at him, even in disguise she could smell him. His smell of a warm campfire on a summer night. A comforting, soothing sort of scent, with just a touch of smoke to it. And the heat from him, there were some things a magical item couldn’t hide. And she had known him for nearly a decade, and even if he stood in a crowd, she could pick him out in a heartbeat. Her date had rushed off and left her behind. For so long they had been business partners, flirting back and forth time after time. She took a small gulp, casually running a hand over her skull she gave him a signature Riff smile. Frisky, but some real ‘not a girl to bring home to mom’ look to her. “May I have this dance Sweetfire?”

Calcifer nearly choked on his drink. He wasn’t expecting that he whipped his head around to look at her. And it was immediately obvious she wasn’t on the arm of another man anymore. He clenched his mandible lightly, he looked around the room. He didn’t see the other guy anywhere at all. He wondered if he had made an inappropriate comment to her, Riff was not a lady to be toyed with. Or just the thought of her telling them to get lost wouldn’t be too far off either. He finished his drink, contemplating her offer. He finished off his fourth drink. He thought over his limited freedoms, the things he couldn’t do anymore because of who he was. He was here tonight, as someone else. And for this glorious night, he was going to truly live.

“Screw it. Yeah, let’s go dance hot stuff”, he said. He couldn’t stop a small grin that crossed his skeletal face. He stood up from his chair, admittedly with a small stumble from his drinks that where now making him feet a bit tipsy. Still, he confidently put an arm over her shoulder as they strolled toward the dancefloor.

Riff giggled softly, slowly she wrapped an arm around his larger frame to help support him a bit better. "You sure you can dance like this? It would be almost criminal if you're too inebriated tango with me." Okay, she couldn't lie. Seeing Calcifer dance at all was something she would have paid good money to see. The fact that she was getting to dance with him made it even sweeter.

Riff led him towards the dancefloor where others were having fun either alone or with one or more people and stopped in a clear spot to face him. "Lead the way," she held her hands out for him to take, not entirely sure what he would want to do. "You've got all that dance experience. Not me.”, she leaned in more, a timeless smirk on her face. She couldn’t believe it, to stand here with him. Endless nights and dreams coming forth, and this moment was real. Her soul clenched lightly, it was all she ever wanted.

He couldn’t help a soft laugh, he stood, holding her just above the lumbar of her back and pulling her until she was flush against him. He touched her elbow, slowly sliding his hand up her arm. His fingers leaving a warm sensation in their wake until he finally grabbed her hand. She felt, not skeletal. But he moved such thought from his mind, maybe dancing in ectoflesh made her feel better, he couldn’t blame her, he kept his plasma like ecto up all the time too. Calcifer leaned in, resting his head against the side of her skull for a moment as the song ‘Santa Maria’ started above them. He smiled softly. “Well look at that seems even the DJ is cheering us on Pink”, he purred her name criminal codename as the dance started. He let his hands slide from her as he stepped in front of her, holding her hand and guiding it slowly up to his chest into the first dancing position.

She was glad her starting position was behind him. It hid the momentary blush that came unbidden to her face. For a moment, just before the real instrumentals of the song started, he tightened his hand on her hand. His soul pounding. This would be their moment. And at once, the song began, and their dance too. Riff held onto him, with a slow dancer’s prance around him as his hands grabbed her torso lightly and his other hand resting on her abdomen as she leaned down, his strong but gentle grasp supporting her weight with ease as the song above them picked up. Riff smiled, swinging to the side and making the right flawless circles. His hands on either side of her as he followed her spinning movements. Riff moved with perfect grace, and even Cal was able to hone in his focus after the first few steps.

She stopped, sliding her hands up his arms until she was touching his face. He leaned in, holding her to him. Calcifer’s soul thumped, and then hers did too. The song continued, and so too did they. With the start of the chorus, Calcifer leads a long slow trail up her arm until he is grasping her hand for the next dance formation, his touch leaving a lingering head that makes her quiver ever so slightly in his arms. Riff’s soul thumped, and so too did his. He holds her as the move, swirling around each other in a circle, their legs swinging lightly in a perfect movement to the song. Many people around them had stopped to stare at them. They looked like they had practiced this dance for years, but it was not the physical dance that drove this passionate display.

Calcifer was a strong leader, holding her to him as he guided her around him, holding her waist again and her arm, walking forward, his hips pressing to hers, step for step as they danced. If they missed a step between them, it didn’t seem like it. They had danced verbally for years. They flirted back and forth, endlessly to the point it was obvious of their feelings. But as business partners, Cal had never allowed them to do anything. They’d known each other for years, and even when he left town, he’d still come back. He told himself it was for the business. His soul fluttering in his chest with every step. THUMP. Their souls thumped together, synchronizing along to the sound, and to their movements. His chest gave a ever so small, phantom-like a glove of rich blue, and hers, reflected back in a magenta like pink. Years of tension between them coming together not is a single moment. A thousand words were never spoken between them, and the millions that had. His eyelight glistened, and for, just the most split of seconds, he had a heart-shaped eyelight. It matched hers, as they danced and their souls sang together. They danced, each movement perfect, each thump of their souls together, to them the world had faded and it was only them.

As the song reached its pitch, he leads her body into the final dip. He stared down at her, unable to hide the glow in his soul, and the hearts in his eyelight, but neither could she. The sound comes to a soft end, and he holds her there for a moment. Just looking at her wordless beauty, and she takes him in for this. Their moment. Slowly, he lifts her back up. Her hand slowly rises up his arm, across his shoulder, up to his neck and to cup his cheek in her hand.

With her soul thumping, she leans forward, to end this moment perfectly. And he leans forward too, a hush across the crowd as they all gaze at the couple that has single-handedly stopped the entire dance floor to watch their display. Their teeth so close, each can feel the breath of the other. Leaning gently forward, holding her closer for a moment. Calcifer clenches his jaw and pulls away. His hands leave her body and she immediately feels cold. As he has ripped all the warmth from her body. Their souls stop glowing as the moment is shattered.

Calcifer turns his back to her. _Don’t mix business with pleasure. You’ve indulged yourself enough._

He straightens his tie, clenching it and holding it so tightly he nearly chokes himself with it as he steadies himself enough to speak. “I’m sorry for my unprofessional behavior Miss Fontesca.”, he says as he walks away. With each step Riff feels her soul breaking a little more, each step as if he takes any warmth of the entire room with him. And with a flash of deep blue magic, he was gone. Leaving her on the dancefloor. Alone.


End file.
